


Do the Brave Thing

by Aej9611



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aej9611/pseuds/Aej9611
Summary: Belle decides to personally deliver a copy of her sonogram to Rumpel and walks in just in time to witness a particular interaction between the Evil Queen and Rumpel. Takes place during episode 5 in season 6.





	

Disclaimer: As evident by the way season 6 has been written, I do not own OUAT. 

 

Belle clutched the sonograms in her small hands, pressing them to her chest. Her steps echoed in the deserted street, and she quickened her pace as doubt began to break away at her confidence. 

 

Tucking the the images in her purse she clasped her hands to stop them from trembling. It was silly, really. She had spent so much time trying to find herself while simultaneously healing that she hadn’t really thought about the role she wanted Rumpel to play in their child’s life after she brought their baby into the world. In a way, she supposed, there was nothing she could do to keep him away from Rumpel, and nor would she try to. 

 

While everything was still cloudy, one thing remained clear: their baby deserved to grow up with the love of both a mother and a father, and there was no doubt that Rumple would provide that love. There was still so much more to consider though, so much more she couldn’t leave out of the picture. 

 

As much ‘healing’ as she had done by reflecting upon everything and keeping her distance, Belle was very much still hurting. The shadows of doubt and fear still haunted heart, clouding all her thoughts. Bitterly, she realized many times healing was infinitely more painful that actually getting injured. At least when injury occurs, rage and disappointment barricade the heart and ward away emotions that prove to bring the most pain; the pain that comes upon acceptance and reflection. The pain that came when she had discovered Rumple had broken her trust with by giving her the fake dagger, the pain that came when was told Rumpel had already sold off their child unknowingly and the pain that bombarded her during her first night at The Jolly Roger when the tears wouldn’t stop. Yes, healing was the hardest part, and she was still nowhere near the end. 

 

Try as she may, the bravery that she had championed her entire life fled as loneliness took its place, and soon, bravery became an illusion altogether. As painful as the whole thing was, however, she knew that this was all crucial in order to heal, and so she had no choice but to accept it. 

Soon, Belle arrived at the pawnshop, and she was forced to tuck her thoughts away. She took a deep breath in and pulled out a copy of the sonogram, going over her options. She could do the just thing and simply slip it under his door, or she could do the brave thing and hand it to him in person. Handing it to Rumpel herself would be a good first step for the both of them, but it would also bring her pain. If she handed it to him, she would have to see his handsome face, the pain in his eyes, and that crooked smile of his and still have to walk away from it. She remembered the joy she had felt earlier upon hearing the baby’s heartbeat for the first time, making up her mind. 

“Do the brave thing and bravery will follow…” she reassured herself. She had to do it. Besides, it would be foolish to pretend that she didn't still love her Rumpel, and so she took a deep breath and stepped into the shop. 

 

“Rumple, I-” She began, before stopping dead in her tracks at the sight before her. 

Anyone else might have seen The Evil Queen kissing Rumple, but not her. Not Belle, who could see the situation for that it really was. Only Belle, after intimately knowing Rumple and living with him for years now, after sharing passionate kisses with the man himself, and after doing things with him that would have normally made her blush beyond control could see the truth in the so call kiss shared between the Queen and Rumple. Her Rumple.

 

“Belle?!” Rumpel’s voice called in shock and horror at seeing Belle witness his encounter with the Queen. 

Before she could properly think about it, Belle sprung into action and did something very unlike herself after shoving the picture in her hand once again into her purse.

 

Like a lioness defending her cub, she aimed for the Queen’s hair and proceeded to pull with all of her might after burying her hands in the Queen’s scalp, satisfied she felt the rip of hair. 

 

Maybe she would feel bad about it later, maybe she wouldn’t. But by all of the Gods, she was pregnant and lonely and Rumple needed her damn it! Not to mention the intense passion she had felt for him in their last encounter at the docks was storming her senses and flooding her with such want that jealousy only ignited the fire further. 

 

Stunned, the Evil Queen staggered and let out a growl that echoed throughout the shop.  
“You little bitch! How dare you?!” She roared, conjuring a fireball and taking aim, her rage radiating like a fireplace on full blast during a snowstorm. Before she could hurt Belle, however, a now recovered Rumpel stepped in.

 

“Oh no you dont, we had a deal remember?” He reminded her dangerously. He had absolutely no idea what had just happened or even why, but he sure as hell wasn't about to step aside and let the Queen harm a hair on Belle’s head. 

 

“Out, dearie. Now.” He repeated. 

 

Still blinded by shock and rage, the Evil Queen knew she had to get out before she lost control of herself and did anything to compromise her plan, a plan she needed Rumpel happy for. 

 

“This isn't over, you’ll pay for this bookworm!” She vowed before stomping out of the pawnshop. 

 

Adrenaline fading down, Belle stood panting where the queen had previously stood, dark fine hair still tangled in her hands. She began to tremble, and dizziness took over. 

 

Rumpel was carefully examining her as he raced to collect his thoughts when Belle wavered and clutched the counter for support. 

 

Instinctually, Rumpel reached over to support her, further surprised when she she neither flinched nor refused his help. 

 

“Belle, I can explain-” he began, only to be cut off just as he helped her to a chair. 

 

Belle tugged away from his hands (as much as the contact had thrilled her) and stood up, daring to meet his gaze not unlike she had done during their last encounter. The pain and fatigue she had seen earlier were there, except fear and uncertainty were increasingly present. 

 

At that moment she wanted to pour out her heart and make him see and feel the way she felt. She wanted to shake him and force him to understand what words could not express. It was so damn frustrating! All of it. Too many things needed to be understood between them with too little ways to do so. 

 

Instead, however, she reached for his face with both hands as anger coursed through her. 

 

“Rumple,” she gasped, her coming out a husky growl. 

 

“Belle, she meant nothing, you have to believe me” he apologized, unable to look away from her eyes. Those beautiful mesmerizing blue eyes of hers. 

 

“Oh didn't she?”

 

“Of course n-”

 

“Stop.” 

 

“But Belle-” 

 

“Stop!” she growled once more, all of her thoughts surrendering to the burning desire coursing through her. 

 

Taken completely off guard by the entire situation, a shock of electricity ran through Rumpel as her huskiness brutally drew him in. 

 

Within seconds the fire had jumped from Belle to Rumpel, and a hunger like no other was unleashed. 

 

They closed the space between them and devoured each other. As they kissed, Rumpel managed to maneuver them into the backroom stumbling along the way. She buried her fingers into his soft hair and moaned in satisfaction, finally satisfying what she had wanted to do from the minute she saw he had cut his hair. His hands traveled to her her dress-a rather pretty one, in his humble opinion- and yanked at the buttons, encouraged with the faint pop of the buttons. Oh yes, this was going to be quite an adventure indeed. 

 

 

~***~***~***~***~

 

He dared not pinch himself lest this was all just a dream, instead choosing to brush the hair of Belle’s flushed face. 

 

Both he and Belle perfectly understood they would eventually need to talk, but for now they were content to simply lay in the aftermath of the raw passion that had set them ablaze. 

 

A sigh of satisfaction escaped her lips, and she suddenly remembered what the purpose of her visit had been. 

 

“Rumpel,” she whispered, afraid to shatter the peace that hung between them. Her previously husky voice had melted away into a more soft pitch. 

 

He held her close, frightened she would regret what had happened and hate him even more. If she wanted to leave he would let her go, but he at least had to show her in any way shape or form he truly did love and want her. He braced himself for what was probably going to happen.

 

“I have something I wanted to show you” 

 

Reluctant to leave his warmth, she stood up and quickly went to retrieve her purse. Pulling out a copy of the sonogram, she made her way back to Rumpel with the picture behind her back. 

 

“I went to get my first ultrasound today...” she explained. Without saying anything else, she handed him the picture. 

 

Rumpel’s hands trembled as he reached for the image. His eyes welled up as he traced the image with his fingers. 

 

“He’s healthy, everything seems fine so far, “ she offered. 

 

“Oh Belle,” He clutched the picture to his chest, the emotions threatening to overwhelm him. 

 

Sitting next to him, she grabbed his hand and gently placed it on her stomach. 

 

“My next appointment is in a month?” 

 

His eyes widened at her invitation, and he was reminded of Belle’s unique ability to leave him speechless. She leaned against him and buried her face in his chest. 

 

“Can I ask you for a favor?” she asked, hesitant to do so. 

 

“Anything.” Rumpel promised, well aware of what that entailed. 

 

“Can you sing us that lullaby you sent?” 

 

He was quiet for several moments, trying to gulp back the fresh tears that threatened to spill.

 

“Of course darling…”

 

Things would continue to perfect if only until this moment ended…

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a prompt suggested by thatravenclawbitch on Tumblr. Since it was my first fanfiction ever written, I decided to take it a little slow and not go into any smut...yet. This was really satisfying to write, and I hope you all enjoyed reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it! Be strong and don't give up on Rumbelle! :)
> 
> PS: I'm really excited to just have made a Tumblr! The Rumbelle fandom that exists through Tumblr is truly one big family! And even though settling on a Tumblr username, I finally chose @nothingbeatsreadingintherain. Love you all!


End file.
